theloudhousefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Really Loud Music / песни
Это список песен, которые исполняются в эпизоде «Really Loud Music». Примечание. Песни перечислены в том порядке, в котором они воспроизводятся. Play It Loud «Play It Loud» - это песня, исполненная Луной в этом эпизоде. Его тема - рок. Визуальная последовательность В начале эпизода Луна надевает наушники и берет свою гитару. Она нажимает кнопку записи на планшете и начинает петь. После первых двух линий ее комната исчезает, и она падает на несколько баров эквалайзера и отскакивает от них. Затем она падает в фургон Пухлые и поет хор, торчась из люка. Ван останавливается рядом с машиной старой женщины. Женщина поворачивается к ней и танцует. Оба автомобиля движутся, и сцена меняется в Королевский Вуд-Театр, где останавливается фургон. Луна и Пухлый поднимаются на вершину. Луна выступает на вершине театра. В последнем примечании первой песни появляется дымка дыма, и Луна телепортируется обратно в свою комнату. Перед финальной репризой, после того, как Луна (как Лулу) встречается на сцене, она утверждает, что совершила большую ошибку, и она на самом деле Луна. Она срывается в свою норнальную одежду, отбрасывает свою гитару и розовый парик, последний из которых Лола хватает и срывает с занавеса, раскрывая набор гигантских динамиков вместе со знаком, читающим «СЛЕДУЮЩИЙ ХИТАКЕР АМЕРИКИ». Она играет на своей оригинальной фиолетовой гитаре, удивляя как Дуга, так и Мишель. Пухлый возвращается, играет на барабанах, а Луна прыгает на громкоговоритель, а все приветствуют и танцуют, а Дуг и Мишель сердятся на нее. Линкольн и Луан бегут в диспетчерскую и дают оператору большие пальцы. Оператор настраивает звук. После первого стиха Мишель кричит: «Ты дисквалифицирован!», Но Луна продолжает играть. Во время второго стиха Дуг и Мишель пробираются на сцену, пытаясь отключить громкоговорители, но Линн и Лана появляются с пушками. Они тянут веревку, и две пушки стреляют из желтых букв, читая «PLAY IT LOUD!». Луна отскакивает и толпа серфинга и возвращается на сцену. Когда она делает большой финиш, ее гитара создает огромные черно-белые звуковые волны, а все приветствуют. Текст песни : Rock and roll is running through my veins (hey, hey) : Electric soul like wires to my brain (hey, hey) : I can't be wrong, don't need direction : I can find my way : Play it loud! Play it loud! : I got no time for turning it down : Play it loud! Play it proud! : I live it, I breathe it : Don't tell me I don't need it now : Play it loud! : Sorry I'm not sorry for being proud : Play it loud! : Turn it up until your speakers blow out : First things first, I ain't no second place : Rules are meant for bending till they break : Right or wrong with no exceptions : Rocking out my way : Play it loud! Play it loud! : I got no time for turning it down : Play it loud! Play it proud! : I live it, I breathe it : Don't tell me I don't need it now : Play it loud! : Sorry I'm not sorry for being proud : Play it loud! : Turn it up until until your speakers blow out : Until your speakers blow out : Until your speakers blow out : Until your speakers blow out Выполняется * Ника Футтерман (Луна) пустяки * Это единственная песня в эпизоде, которую можно спеть дважды. Toilet Jam «Туалетная джем» - это песня, исполненная Ланой в этом эпизоде. Его тема - водевиль. Визуальная последовательность Луна слышит пение Ланы, погружая туалет в ванную. Она проверяет воду и закрывает крышку. Она смывает туалет, извержение воды несет ее. К счастью, у нее есть ведро, чтобы направить воду на ванну. Три раза она стучит в туалет с помощью гаечного ключа, прежде чем она закончит. После песни Луна приветствует ее во время ее пения, но Лана говорит, что не поет. Текст песни : A plumber's job is never done : Especially in this house : I've been dubbed the number one : To get the number twos to go down : But when life throws me a storm : I still sing along : To the bang, bang of those pipes : That's my kind of song Выполняется * Серый Гриффин (Лана) Glam Song «Glam Song» - это песня, исполненная Лолой в этом эпизоде. Его тема - мелодия. Визуальная последовательность Луна слышит, как Лола петь в своей спальне. Она поет, когда смотрит в зеркало, а затем ходит по ее галерее. Она кладет губную помаду, и мы приближаемся к ее зубам, которые исчезают в ее дверце шкафа, которую Лола выходит в новом розовом платье, которое не закрывает ее ноги. Она прыгает на свою кровать и завертывается в одеяло и позирует для судей (на самом деле ее куклы), все трое из них дают ей 9, 10, 10. Она заканчивает, когда она танцует, держа одну из кукол-судьи. Текст песни : It is hard to make looking this good look easy : And it takes a few mistakes to be just right : Looking perfect is a gift : When I feel meh, I act as if : A little lip gloss keeps me going all day long : When my high heels hit the floor : The applause becomes a roar : And I hold the last note long : That's my kind of song : My kind Выполняется * Серый Гриффин (Лола) пустяки * То, как Лола поет: «Аплодисменты превращаются в рев» похожа на Юнга Симба, когда он поет лирику «Я работаю над своим ревом» из «Я просто не могу ждать короля». * Хотя название песни Лолы - «Glam Song», слово «glam» не в лирике. Periodic Table Rap «Периодическая таблица Rap» - это песня, исполненная Лизой в этом эпизоде. Его тема - рэп. Текст песни : Yippee-ki-yay : Yo, yo, yo : I make this Bunsen burner start to overflow : Mix some dope rhymes with a little H2O : My idiom for indium is shine like gold : Barium, radium, don't you be afraidium : I'm packing the palladium, they'll call it Lisa Stadium : Reppin' my hood from coast to coast : I'm better than sliced bread, they callin' me burnt toast Выполняется * Лара Джилл Миллер (Лиза) пустяки * Это вторая песня, которую поет Лиза в одиночестве, первая из которых «Эта лаборатория там, где я принадлежу» в «Безумном ученом». Lori2Leni «Lori2Leni» - это песня, исполненная Лори и Лени в этом эпизоде. Его тема медленная. Визуальная последовательность Песня начинается с того, что Лена идет наверх с телефоном. Она останавливается у двери в свою комнату и начинает петь, в то время как фон меняется на синие сердца и лица эмози. Когда она входит в комнату, она позволяет Лори увидеть текст из Чаза. Она думает, что он пытается ее достать. Лори поет, что он должен быть как Лени. Обе сестры ходят к окну и наблюдают за луной и падающей звездой. Лори и Лени завершатся вместе, а затем спускаются в нижнюю часть экрана. Текст песни : Leni : Is it a crush? Or maybe it's chemistry : Maybe it's all in my head : Lori, look at this thread : Tell me what you see : When he IMs my friends, is he trying to get me? : Look at this one again, what do you think it means? : Lori : He's got to like you for you : And your music too : Don't want to call it "like" : If it isn't true : It's online, it's not life : And the real world takes time : Just to figure out what's right or wrong : Throw down that slow jam groove : Both : We got our own kind of song : Oooooooh Выполняется * Кэтрин Табер (Лори) * Лилиана Муми (Лени) Luan's Laugh Parade «Парад смеха Луана» - это песня, исполненная Луаном в этом эпизоде. Его тема - парад. Визуальная последовательность Песня начинается, когда дверь в комнату Луны и Луана ломается и вырывается гигантским гнездом в коробке с головой Луана и руками. Она торчит языком, и из ее рта появляется настоящий Луан, который едет на велосипеде. Фон меняется на черный, и Луан, обозначенный желтыми вспышками рядом с Луной, бросает на лицо сине-наброшенный пирог. Луна затем оказывается в стакане воды, которую проводит Луан. Затем она разбивает его пополам, а Луна падает на землю. Затем она видит голубого мистера Коконуса, а Луан кладет одну половину чашки на левую ногу и превращает его в пирата. Фон меняется на кольца стиля Looney Tunes. Луан вырывает средний круг и показывает резиновую утку, обезумевших ветвей и маленький гном. Мы переходим в вертикальный раскол до розового фона звездного фона, где Луна наблюдает за Луаном, жонглируя этими тремя комедийными реквизитами. Песня заканчивается, когда Луна выпрыгивает из лучистого цветка Луана. Текст песни : Every now and then, I think the world's a scary place : But I remember it looks better with a pie thrown at your face : If the glass looks half empty : Break off the empty half : And use it as a pirate's leg : Give everyone a laugh : Rubber duckies, wind-up monkeys, six foot leprechauns : Well, life's my stage, a laugh parade : Yeah, that's my kind of song : Hey, hey Выполняется * Кристина Пучелли (Луан) пустяки * Это первая песня, полностью исполненная самой Луаном. Song of Silence «Песня тишины» - это песня, исполненная Люси в этом эпизоде. Его тема - эмо. Визуальная последовательность Песня начинается, когда Луна открывает дверь в комнату Люси, внутри которой находится дом с привидениями в стиле дома с гробом с поднятой сверху. Гром и молния происходят в комнате, прежде чем гроб открывается, и Люси вытаскивает Эдвина. Затем она левит над гробом и вырастает крыльями летучей мыши, а начинает снег. Песня заканчивается, когда Люси плачет. Текст песни : The universe is empty. : And there's nothing to be sure of but darkness. : There's no music in the void, so why bother anyway? : Embrace the emptiness. Own the futility. : The only song worth singing is silence. Выполняется * Джессика Дичико (Люси) пустяки * Это единственная песня в этом эпизоде, которая не считается песней; Люси даже не использует свой поющий голос, и у нее нет рифмующихся слов. Get Pumped! «Накачайте!» это песня, которую исполнил Линн в этом эпизоде. Его тема - электронная. Визуальная последовательность Прежде чем песня случится, Луна слышит, как кто-то кричит: «Линнсанити в доме!» Баскетбол происходит из-за экрана, сбивая Луну в комнату Линн и Люси. Она видит, как Линн поет, и заканчивает, когда она бросает Эдвина на пол, отрывая нос. Люси рассердилась о вандализме Линна Эдвину, и двое из них начали сражаться, а Луна спустилась вниз. Текст песни : Lynn : Get pumped (what!) : Get ready (huh!) : This beat's about to get heavy (oh yeah!) : Rough riders! : Olé! : That's the sound of me winning all day : I'm a walking trophy, got my beat, got my drums : Give me a T-R-O-F-Y : Lisa : I think you spelled that wrong! : Lynn : That's my kind of song : Yeah! : Alright! : Whoo! Выполняется * Джессика Дичико (Линн) пустяки * Это первая песня, полностью исполненная самой Линн. * Дуб факты: ** В иврите даб Линн неправильно называет еврейский «трофей» (גביע) как «גביא». ** В русском дабе Линн неправильно называет «трофей» как «т-р-о-ф-й», а Лиза говорит: «Ты пропустил письмо! ** В датских, французских, немецких, венгерских, индонезийских, норвежских, португальских, румынских, словенских, испанских и шведских дабах орфографическая ошибка Линн «TROFY» остается на английском языке. That's Our Kinda Song «That's Our Kinda Song» - это песня, которую поют Рита и Линн-старший в этом эпизоде. Его тема - страна. Визуальная последовательность Луна заглядывает в кухню и видит, как ее родители петь за столом. Пока они поют, комната превращается в западный салон, а одежда родителей меняется на ковбойскую одежду и стиль танцевальной страны. Они заканчивают песню, целуя. Текст песни : Sr. : Darling, keep me company on the rocky road of life : Rita : We'll just sing in harmony as the kids all scream, "Be quiet!" : Both : So, let's turn up the radio and drive : Rita : I'll be out of tune : Sr. : I'll be out of time : Rita : Don't have much to lose : Sr. : But we'll be fine : Both : We're gonna keep singing loud and wrong : Cause that's our kind of song Выполняется * Джилл Тэлли (Рита) * Брайан Степанек (Lynn Sr.) пустяки * Это первая песня, которую полностью исполнили Рита и Линн-старший. * Пение родителей звучит похоже на кантри-дуэт Рой Роджерс и Дейл Эванс. Best Buds «Best Buds» - это песня, которую исполнил Линкольн и Клайд в этом эпизоде. Его тема - техно. Визуальная последовательность В гостиной Луна видит, как Линкольн и Клайд играют в Dance Battle синхронно, поют только вместе, а не индивидуально. Когда они поют первую строку, они вращаются против часовой стрелки, нажимая на каждую кнопку со стрелкой на своих танцевальных площадках. Они стоят перед телевизором на второй линии. На телевизоре есть пиксельная анимация пения двух мальчиков. Они сталкиваются друг с другом в «Амигос». Пока они продолжают танцевать, камера показывает Линкольна ногам Клайда. Они снова вращаются против часовой стрелки и поднимают обе руки, когда поют последнюю строчку своей песни. Мы поворачиваемся от ног Линкольна к ногам Клайда во второй раз, и на экране появляется «ЗАВЕРШЕНО». Текст песни : and Clyde : And the beat goes on and on : Even if we get it wrong : Cause friends don't think they're just in sync'' : Best buds, amigos, the list goes on : Can't keep up, can't sing along : That's our kind of song Выполняется * Джексон Петти (Линкольн) * Андре Робинсон (Клайд) ** '''Обратите внимание: у обоих актеров не было сольной роли в этом эпизоде. Эта песня - единственная сцена, над которой они работали. пустяки * Это единственная песня дуэта в этом эпизоде, которую можно петь без каких-либо сольных линий. ** Это означает, что Линкольн - единственный Лаудов, у которого нет соло поющие строки. Это также означает, что Клайд появляется только в первом акте и не имеет сольных линий в эпизоде, и его имя никогда не упоминается, хотя он и фигурирует в титрах. ** Причина, по которой у них нет сольных линий в песне, заключается в том, что: *** Этот эпизод в основном посвящен семье Лаудов, а Клайд появляется только в первом акте. * Это самая короткая песня в серии, которая длится около 20 секунд. * Эта песня - единственная сцена в эпизоде, где Андре Робинсон делает озвучку, но только пением вместе с Джексоном Петти. * Когда Линкольн и Клайд поют «Это наша песня», глаза Линкольна закрываются, что указывает на то, что у него есть сольные линии речи (только в акте 2). Best Thing Ever «Best Thing Ever» - это песня в этом эпизоде, тема которой - поп-музыка. Визуальная последовательность В то время как депрессия в ее комнате, Луна слышит поп-музыку из пузыря, выходящую из коридора, и видит, что Лили танцует на песню по радио. Лори и Лола слышат это и танцуют с Лили. Линн-старший Рита, Линкольн, Клайд и Луан бегут наверх, а Линн, Люси и Лиза выходят из своих комнат. Лени и Лана появляются среди них, и их никто не видит, выходя из их комнат. Они все танцуют вместе, включая домашних животных Лауда. Снаружи мистер Грюзе танцует и кричит: «Мне нравится эта песня!». Белка в дереве соединяется с ним, вместе с парашютистами, астронавтом и всеми во всем мире, включая Бобби, Ронни Энн, Карлоту, Си-Джей и Карла. Когда песня заканчивается, Луна решает написать поп-музыку Bubblegum. Линн-старший спрашивает всех, кто хочет Flippees. Они бегут вниз и выходят за дверь. Рита спрашивает Луну, придет ли она. Луна решает остаться дома и написать свою собственную песню. Текст песни : The mic drops, we don't stop : Pretend the sun's never coming up : High tops, tube socks : Following the trends even though we'd rather not : Guess it's just whatever (whatever) : Put your hands in the air like the ceiling ain't there : Make this last forever : There is nothing worse than that guy over there : And nothing's better than the best, best, best thing ever : Oh oh oh, o-o-o-oh, oh oh oh : Friday nights, summer light : Just me, my friends and I : Top down, peel out (peel out) : But I'm yelling at my mom, 'cause I'm still too young to drive (MOM!) : Guess it's just whatever : Put your hands in the air like the ceiling ain't there : Make this last forever : Yeah, there's nothing worse than that thing over there (Eww!) : And nothing's better than the best, best, best thing ever : Oh oh oh, o-o-o-oh, oh oh oh : Oh oh oh, o-o-o-oh, oh oh oh Выполняется * Това Литвин (певец) (Лори, Лола и Лили - синхронные голоса для «Что угодно») Дополнительные фоновые голоса * Кэтрин Табер (Лори) * Ника Футтерман (Луна) * Джессика ДиЧикко (Люси) * Грей Гриффин (Лана) * Лара Джилл Миллер (Лиза) * Джилл Тэлли (Рита) * Брайан Степанек (Линн старший) * Джон ДиМаджио (мистер Гроуз) пустяки * Это единственная песня в этом эпизоде, которую нельзя воспроизвести персонажем на экране. * Когда Лаудовы и Клайд танцуют под песню, Линкольн и Луана сковывают выпячивание, когда они закрыты. Два брата и сестры не вместе, потому что между ними Лени, Люси и Лола. ** То же самое происходит с Ронни Энн и Си-Джеем, когда дети Сантьяго-Касагранде минус танец Карлитоса. * Эта песня - заключительная сцена в эпизоде, где появляется Клайд. * Люси не улыбается, когда она танцует со своей семьей и Клайдом, несмотря на то, что ей нравится песня. * Во время песни, когда глаза Лаудс открыты, Лени - единственный, чьи глаза слегка прикрыты на нижнем веке. * У Линкольна, Лени, Луана, Линн, Ланы и Клайда нет строчек на сцене песни. * Рот Лаудовых и Клайда - одна и та же форма, когда они танцуют вместе. ** Однако, когда дети Сантьяго-Касагранде танцуют, зубы Бобби и Карла открыты. Викторины для всех песен * По словам Лизы, она говорит, что причина, по которой Луна продолжает видеть, как поет ее семья, состоит в том, что она галлюцинирует от попыток найти правильный звук для своей песни. Так как это дело, "Туалетная пробка", "Гламурная песня", "Рэп Периодической таблицы", "Lori2Leni", "Парад смеха Луана", "Песня молчания", "Получить накачанный!", "Это наша родная песня" и "Best Buds" были полностью вымышленными, в то время как остальные песни были настоящими. * Линкольн и Клайд - единственные поющие персонажи, у которых нет сольных линий. Они поют только вместе в "Best Buds". * Линкольн - единственный член семьи Лаудовых, у которого нет соло поющие строки в этом эпизоде. Он поет только вместе с Клайдом в "Best Buds". * Луна - единственный поющий персонаж, который спел большинство песен в этом эпизоде. * Все песни этого эпизода дублированы на арабском, голландском, французском, иврите, норвежском, русском, испанском и шведском. * Коллин Дин, английский голосовой актер Линкольна во время производства эпизода, является единственным главным детским голосовым актером, который не использует свой поющий голос. Вместо этого Джексон Петти озвучивал Линкольна, когда он поет «Best Buds» вместе с Клайдом. * Всего в этом эпизоде исполняется четыре песни для дуэта: «Lori2Leni», «Это наша родная песня», «Best Buds» и «Changing Luna». ** Только у трех из них есть сольные линии, потому что персонажи, поющие их, появляются в обоих актах эпизода, в результате чего «Best Buds» остается единственным без каких-либо сольных линий, поскольку Клайд появляется только в первом акте. Категория:Песни